Achievement
Achievements in Cookie Clicker are rewards you get for achieving certain goals. Each Achievement adds 4% to your Milk total. Achievements were introduced in the 1.026 update, and as of 1.036, there are 97 total, 9 of which are Shadow Achievements, which do not contribute to your milk percentage. This allows a maximum percentage of 312%. Achievements ¹ Resize screen (or zoom in) untill your cookie reaches the milk below it. ² Research and buy the Elder Covenant. ³ You need to click at rate of 15 clicks per second, 5 so quick clicks to unlock. Easy way - Alt+Shift+Num Lock. Before 4 September, 2013, it was a shadow achievement and required 250 clicks per second, which was impossible without cheating. Shadow Achievements The following 9 achievements do not count towards the milk percentage, nor will they show up on the stats tab until you have achieved them. Receiving more difficult achievement, also will unlock easiest. * Million: 1,000,000 - one thousand thousand 10^6, two commas * Billion: 1,000,000,000 - one thousand million, 10^9, three commas * Trillion: 1,000,000,000,000 - one million million; 10^12, four commas * Quadrillion: 1,000,000,000,000,000 - one thousand million million; 10^15, five commas ³You must collect your first million without clicks on a big cookie. To do this, you must wait for the golden cookies, then buy cursors, etc. Or you could just cheat them in. Updates 1.035: Engineer achievement added. Leprechaun, Black cat's paw, and Nihilism added as Shadow achievements. Leprechaun is once again a shadow but now requires 777 golden cookies. Fortune takes the place of Leprechaun as the 77 gold cookies achievement. 1.034: Uncanny clicker no longer requires you to beat the clicking world record, instead simply having you click very fast. It is also no longer a Shadow Achievement. 1.033: Leprechaun no longer a shadow achievement and 'Elder calm' achievement added. The total number of achievements is 83. 1.031: Achievements Elder nap, Elder slumber, and Elder were added. Neverclick has been moved to the Shadow achievements. The total number of achievements is 82. 1.03: Achievements Builder, Architect, Enhancer, Augmenter, and Cookie-dunker were added. Mathematician was hidden for short time when a bug associated with it and Base 10 was being fixed. The total number of achievements is 72. 1.029: The achievements Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, Cheated cookies taste awful, and Uncanny clicker were hidden because they were "a bad idea". 1.026: Achievements added, 72 total. Trivia *Because of the unfair/near impossible way to get it, the "Uncanny Clicker" achievement used to be a shadow achievement. Its old requirement was beating the world record in speed clicking: 2 clicks in 4 milliseconds. *The "Of Mice and Men" achievement is a reference to a story by John Steinbeck of the same name. *The Portal achievement "A Whole New World" may be a reference to a song in the Disney movie Aladdin. *The Portal achievement "Now You're Thinking" is a reference to Valve's video game Portal, in which the protagonist uses portals to navigate puzzles. One of the video game's taglines is "now you're thinking with portals". *The "Far Far Away" achievement for 100 Shipments is a reference to the Star Wars movies. *The Portal achievement "Sanity Dance" is a nod at the song "Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats which shares very similar lyrics with the flavor text. *The Cookies achievement "Cookies all the way down" is a reference to the expression "Turtles all the way down". *The Alchemy acheivement "Transmogrification" references to Bill Wattersons comic books, Calvin and Hobbes. *The Alchemy lab achievement "Gold member" is a reference to the third movie in Mike Myers's "Austin Powers" trilogy, "Austin Powers in Goldmember". *The caption for the "Ultimadrill" achievement ("Pierce the heavens, etc.") is a reference to the drill-themed anime Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann. *A possible planned feature is "Zebra Milk" at higher percentages, a black and white striped milk similar to the Zebra Cookie .